


I'll Be There For You

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Marvel Drabble Shenanigans [17]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcyland, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Mentions of Cancer, Protective Bruce, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, brief mention of Gwen Stacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ll Be There For You</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> It has been about 2 or 3 months since I last wrote a fanfic, due to my depression and the fact that my father has terminal cancer has took its toll on me  
> But one person has stood with me through everything and this is a thank you to her, to you Angie

**I’ll Be There For You**

**Summary:** **They've been through a lot together and have always been there for each other**

They had both been through a lot – Bruce even more so with what General Ross had put him through. Bruce thought it was his entire fault and blamed himself for everything and his mindset was of constant self-hatred.

Darcy Lewis was an amazing woman who showed him just how much people cared about him and showed that the people around him would always be there for him no matter what he said or if he tried to run.   
Darcy Lewis never spoke of her own problems, always focused on helping Bruce because he needed help the most…   
  
He was there for her when her father died from cancer, he was there with his big strong arms to hold her and tell her everything would be ok, he was there when Darcy had a breakdown and didn’t know what to do. They were in this together; they helped each other out like friends do Bruce promised himself he would never fall in love with anyone ever again because nobody could love a beast or monster like him.   
 But his life was going through changes, everyone was constantly changing but the war on superheroes, on saving the world and protecting it was always there. Bruce never considered himself to be a superhero, he was made out to be a villain by the way people treated him because of the Other Guy – they ran and hid in fear of a monster that destroys while others admired the Other Guy for saving people – just like in the Battle of New York

Bruce began to realise everyone was fighting their own wars, in their own way – different type of wars with casualties and setbacks Darcy was there for him when General Ross came guns-blazing, back into his life.   
 Darcy was there when HYDRA had figured out a way to repress the Other Guy for just a few hours, in a vain attempt to try and kill him and through all of this, she never gave up hope, she never gave up on Bruce and vowed to make him feel better about himself. and he loved that about her – her determination, the fact she didn’t take crap from anyone and she was a strong woman.   
Bruce loved her; he loved her enough to not run from himself anymore and he was there to hold her whenever she was insecure about the way she looked or tell people to back off when they couldn’t take no for an answer

He was there to hold her when she found out Gwen Stacy died, they used to go to school together and now she was gone and Darcy was scared at how dangerous the world really was but Bruce told her they’d face it together, just like they always did and she knew he was right.  
 One day, the two just kissed. It was a small kiss, but it was warm, nice and welcoming… Bruce didn’t regret it and neither did Darcy.

On that day they just looked at each other, while their bodies were intertwined and whispered into each other’s ears that they would be there for each other They were there for each other when the time finally came and you have tough decisions to make - They were there for each other through the mistakes, the heartache because that’s what friends and lovers do, They never leave you alone, in your darkest times.

They were there for each other until the very end, when their caskets were lowered into the ground and laid to rest – wedding rings still on their lifeless fingers.


End file.
